Love and betrayal
by Pocky Hearts Rainbows
Summary: Sonic finaly tells his secrete to everybody. But when he does he loses all of his friends, and is kicked out if his house. And now living in a shack, there is only one that will save him from death and despair. Sonadow


**Chapter1: Change**

**AN: **Hey another SonicxShadow fic. Well Shadows isn't in this chapter yet, but he will be in the second one. So please enjoy the story.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted, as Sonic entered the room. It was Sonics was 18th birthday. "Wow thanks everyone for this party." Sonic said. "Hey it was your mom's idea we just helped out a little, but she did the major stuff." Said Knuckles. So for about the next two hours or so they partied then everyone was gone.

"Man I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Sonic said after finishing cleaning up. "Ok goodnight." Sonic went upstairs and went to the bathroom to wash up before going to bed. _"I'm not sure if I'm ready" _Sonic said to himself. "No I'm not, ow well someday I will." Sonic finished up in the bathroom and then went straight to bed.

It was 10 o'clock when he woke up. So Sonic went down stairs to get something to eat. "Hmmm what to eat? Maybe cereal, or waffles...hmm?" Sonic said as he tried to figure out what he was gone eat. After 5 minutes of deciding he made himself some waffles. "Yummy waffles." Sonic said as he ate his waffles. "Now what to do? Hey I know I'll go to the mall since I have all this birthday money." Sonic said while getting his car keys and about to head out when he remembered he still hasn't changed his clothes. "Oops I need to change before I go, didn't wanna go out in my pajamas. Hehehe!"

So Sonic got changed then when over to Knuckle's place to see if he could go. Lucky for him he could go. They got to the mall and started to look around. After about 10 minutes of searching they couldn't find anything they wanted to buy. "Man I got all this money but I don't know what to spend it on." Sonic said while trying to look for something to buy. "Yhea…Hey Sonic look over there, hot babe ate 12 o'clock." Knuckles said as he stared at hot girl with triple G's. "Hmm." Sonic turned his head to see what Knuckles was staring at, but something else caught his eye. And it wasn't a girl.

It was a hot black/red hedgehog. Man he was hot, and he was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt to show off his muscles. "WOW!" Sonic said in amazement. "I know a total hottie, don't you think?" Knuckles said still staring at her. So after a minute or so of staring the girl got up and mean a really mean face at Knuckles, then walked away. "Oops she saw me staring. Hehehehehehehe." "Sonic…hello earth to Sonic, yo dude you still alive?" Knuckles said poking Sonic. "Ow sorry I was distracted." Sonic said shaking his head. "Sonic you pervert you were thinking about doing stuff to her weren't you?" Knuckles said laughing. "ME! NO I wasn't!" "Yes you were, because you're drooling." Knuckles said laughing at Sonic. "Oops Hehehe." Sonic laughed as he wiped the drool from his face.

"Come let's go upstairs maybe they got something I wanna buy." Sonic said walking towards the escalators. It was 7 p.m. when the decided to leave the mall and go home. "So what's up next?" Knuckles asked Sonic. "I have to go home and study for a test tomorrow, and don't forget I got work tomorrow also." Sonic said sighing. "Well then I'll go on home too." Knuckles said as they were just getting out of the mall parking lot. "I'm home." Sonic said as he entered the house. "Ow welcome home, where were you?" Sonics mom asked.

"I was at the mall with Knuckles; I bought some clothes and stuff." "Ok as long as you didn't get in trouble, dinner will be read in a minute or two ok." "Ok mom." Sonic said as he went to his room. "Man he was hot, what I wouldn't give just to spend five minutes with him." Sonic said as he started to masturbate. "Ow yhea I would tie him up and have my way with him." Sonic started to fantasize about how he would have his way with the hot ass hedgehog he saw earlier. He would tie him up, and he would fuck the hell out of him. He would also make the him suck on his cock. "Ow yhea!"

Sonic started panting from after his explosion. _"I can't help it I like guys. Since high school girls didn't interest me anymore. And I found guys sexier. I have accepted that I am gay, but I'm still in the closet in fear of what people would say."_ Sonic said to himself. It was dinner time so Sonic went to the table to sit, and eat. "Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Sonic ask his mom. "Hold on son, I need to say the prayer before we eat and chat, ok?" She said. "Alright." Sonic said.

"Thank you God for this wonderful meal, and for our healthy lives, and for all of what you did for us, and for this family. May you always watch over us and protect us. Thank you. Amen." She said then sat down. "Ok what did you want to talk to be about?" She asked Sonic. "Ow it's nothing." "You sure, cause you know that you can tell me anything cause I love you." "Yhea I know may I be excused I'm not feeling well." Sonic said, then went to his room. "Why, WHY can't I tell her?! DAM IT!" He said punching the wall. "She is my mom and she should know. I know that she will accept me for who I am." Sonic said then plopped down on his bed.

But the next day will change his life forever. It was 8 o'clock when Sonic woke up at the sound of his alarm. "Ugh, not school." Sonic said getting out of bed. "SHIT! 8 already. I have to go to school fast." Sonic said getting dressed fast. "I'M HERE!" "Ok Sonic thanks for telling the whole school, now sit down." His teacher said. "Ok students we will have the test like I told you last week. So I hoped you all studied." His teacher started to pass out the test and Sonic started to do his. "I hope I do well on this, I need to pass this class."

"Finally Lunch I'm hungry." "You and me both." Said Knuckles. The both bought there lunches and sat down to eat/talk. "So how do you think you did on that math test?" Knuckles asked. "I'm just hoping I past, I was till 1 a.m. studying. And I'm fucking tired." "Yhea you look like it too." Knuckles said eating his pizza. "And I have work too. Ugh all I want to do is just sleep." Sonic said, then went face first into his food sound asleep. "Umm dude you ok. Hello Sonic." Knuckles said poking Sonic "Ow well I'll let him sleep."

It was only 8 minutes until Sonic was let out from his job. Sonic worked at a grocery store as a cashier. "Ok guys see ya." Sonic said heading out of the door. "Ok Ii will tell her tonight. I feel very confident that I can tell here and she will accept me as I am. "Mom I'm home, can I talk to you?" Sonic said throwing is coat on a chair. "I'm in the kitchen, what's up?" "Well mom I have something Ii really need to tell you ok?" "What did you get in trouble today at school?" She said him. "No it's nothing like that." Sonic said. "Ok good so what do you have to tell me?" "Ok mom you will love me no matter what Ii do right?"

"Of course I will love you no matter what you do." "Ok mom I'm…I'm…" Sonic said hesitantly. "You're what?" "I'M GAY!" Sonic shouted. Sonic mom just started to laugh. "No seriously what do you want to tell me?" She said laughing. "I'm serious mom, I am gay. I love guys." Sonic said. "OK ENOUGH!" Sonic mom shouted "You are Christian, and Christians are not gay!" She shouted at him again. "But I thought that you would love me for whatever I am." Sonic said. "I said I would support anything, but this is out of the question. You can't get gay." "And why can't I? It's a free country. I can be whatever I want." Sonic said

"Cause you believe in god, and god doesn't love gays. So you better change or get the hell out of here." "You can't throw me out." "Ow yes I can cause your 18 I can throw you out and tell you to never come back. So change or get the hell out!" She said angrily. "Ii can't change and you know that." "Fine then pack your stuff and GET THE HELL OUT!" She screamed at Sonic. So packed up his things and put them in his trunk and road away. "Fucking bitch she said she would love me for who I was, ad now I'm kicked out of my house." Sonic said crying.

Sonic called his friend. "Knuckles can I stay over your house tonight?" "Thanks."

Ok this is then end of chapter one, I hope you al liked it. What will happen to Sonic? Will he be able to go home or will he be stay at his friend's house for the rest of his life. Who knows! You will just have to wait for chapter 2. Cya Throws down a smoke bomb, then disappears


End file.
